md_sports_diversityfandomcom-20200214-history
Ōta, Tokyo
Ohta}} }} | settlement_type= Special ward | image_skyline= Kamata night view.jpg | imagesize= | image_caption= Night view of Kamata, Ōta | image_flag= Flag of Ota, Tokyo.svg | coordinates = | region=Kantō | prefecture=Tokyo Metropolis | mayor = Tadayoshi Matsubara (since April 2007) | area_km2=59.46 | population=716,413 | population_as_of=June 1, 2016 | density_km2=12048.65 | postal_code= | area_code= | tree = Cinnamomum camphora | flower = Prunus mume | bird = Cettia diphone | city_hall_address= 5-13-14 Kamata | city_hall_postal_code = 144-8621 | website = | image_map= Ōta-ku in Tokyo Prefecture Ja.svg }} is a special ward located in Tokyo Metropolis, Japan. In English, it calls itself Ōta City. As of June 1, 2016, the ward has an estimated population of 716,413, with 379,199 households and a population density of 12,048.65 persons per km². The total area is 59.46 km², the largest of the 23 special wards. Ōta's hub is situated around the two stations and , where the Ōta Ward Office and central Post Office can be found. History The ward was founded on March 15, 1947 merging the old wards of Ōmori and Kamata. Haneda Airport (HND), now the main domestic airport for the Greater Tokyo Area, was first established as Haneda Airfield in 1931 in the town of Haneda, Ebara District of Tokyo Prefecture. In 1945, it became Haneda Army Air Base under the control of the United States Army. In the same year, the Occupation ordered the expansion of the airport, evicting people from the surroundings on 48 hours' notice. With the end of the occupation, the Americans returned part of the facility to Japanese control in 1952, completing the return in 1958. Haneda Airport in Ōta was the major international airport for Tokyo, and handled traffic for the 1964 Tokyo Olympics. Politics and government The city is run by a city assembly of 50 elected members. The current mayor is Tadayoshi Matsubara. * Ōta local election, 2007 Geography The southernmost of the 23 special wards, Ōta borders the special wards of Shinagawa, Meguro and Setagaya to the north, and Kōtō to the east. Across the Tama River in Kanagawa Prefecture is the city of Kawasaki, forming the boundaries to the south and west. Landmarks * Ikegami Honmon-ji, a Buddhist temple of the Nichiren Shū. * Ōmori Shell Mound site * Senzoku Pond, where Nichiren is said to have washed his feet. The grave of Katsu Kaishū is nearby. * Tamagawadai Park Transportation Air *Haneda Airport Rail *JR East Keihin-Tōhoku Line: Ōmori, Kamata Stations *Keikyū **Main Line: Heiwajima, Ōmorimachi, Ume Yashiki, Keikyū-Kamata, Zoshiki, Rokugo-dote Stations **Airport Line: Keikyū-Kamata, Kojiya, Otorii, Anamori Inari, Tenkubashi, Haneda Kuko Stations *Tokyu Corporation **Tōkyū Tōyoko Line: Den-en-chōfu, Tamagawa Stations **Tōkyū Ikegami Line: ten stations **Tōkyū Tamagawa Line: Tamagawa, Numabe, Unoki, Shimo-Maruko, Musashi-Nitta, Yaguchi no Watashi, Kamata Stations (entire line) **Tōkyū Ōimachi Line: Kita-Senzoku Station *Tokyo Monorail: Ryutsu Center, Showajima, Seibijo, Tenkubashi, Shin Seibijo, Haneda Kuko Dai 1 Biru, Haneda Kuko Dai 2 Biru Stations *Toei Asakusa Line: Magome, Nishi-Magome Stations Highways *Shuto Expressway **No. 1 Haneda Route (Edobashi JCT - Iriya) **B Bayshore Route (Namiki - Kawasaki-ukishima JCT) *National highways **Route 1 **Route 15 **Route 133 **Route 357 Economy headquarters]] headquarters Building 1]] The following companies have their headquarters in Ōta. * ANA Wings (subsidiary of All Nippon Airways, has its corporate head office on property of Tokyo International Airport)"会社概要." ANA Wings. Retrieved on March 27, 2015. "本社所在地 〒144-8515 東京都大田区羽田空港3-3-2" * Alps Electric"Company Info:Network." Alps Electric Corporation. Retrieved on July 28, 2014. * Canon"Corporate Profile." Canon. Retrieved on January 13, 2009. * Disco Corporation, manufacturer of semiconductor production equipment"Corporate Outline." Disco Corporation. Retrieved on September 23, 2017. * Ebara"Corporate Data." Ebara. Retrieved on July 28, 2014. * Ikegami Tsushinki, manufacturer of broadcast equipment"Company Profile:Office locations." Ikegami. Retrieved on July 28, 2014. * Sega"Corporate." Sega. Retrieved on January 13, 2009. * Skymark Airlines, at Tokyo International Airport"About Us." Skymark Airlines. Retrieved on May 7, 2009. * Toyoko Inn, in the Kamata district of Ōta"Company Profile." Toyoko Inn. Retrieved on January 13, 2009."Company History." Toyoko Inn. Retrieved on January 13, 2009. Former operations Prior to the merger with Japan Airlines,"A tale of many tails: the merger of Japan Airlines and Japan Air System makes perfect business sense, but commonality of equipment is a different matter." Air Transport World. April 1, 2003. Retrieved on May 19, 2009. Japan Air System had its headquarters by Tokyo International Airport in Ōta."COMPANY INFORMATION." Japan Air System. Retrieved on January 13, 2009. In 2000 All Nippon Airways was headquartered by Tokyo International Airport in Ōta."Corporate Information." All Nippon Airways. April 8, 2000. Retrieved on May 19, 2009. In 2002 Air Nippon was headquartered on the 5th floor of the by Tokyo International Airport in Ōta."会社案内." Air Nippon. February 7, 2002. Retrieved on May 20, 2009. The ANA subsidiary Air Nippon Network was also based at the airport."会社概要" (Archive). Air Nippon Network. Retrieved on May 20, 2009. "本社所在地 東京都大田区羽田空港3-3-2" Before its dissolution, Galaxy Airlines was headquartered in the ARC Building on the airport grounds."Head Office & Regional Office Information." Galaxy Airlines. Retrieved on May 20, 2009. Education Colleges and universities *Aeronautical Safety College *Toho University Omori Campus *Tokyo Institute of Technology: the Ōokayama Campus straddles the boundary with Meguro High schools The following public high schools are located in Ōta, operated by the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Board of Education. *Den Enchofu High School *Kamata High School *Mihara High School *Omori High School *Ota Shingaku High School *Rokugoh Technical High School *Tsubasa High School *Yukigaya High School Private high schools include Tokyo High School and Tokyo Jitsugyo High School. Elementary and junior high schools Public elementary and junior high schools are operated by Ōta Ward. International schools * Tokyo Korean 6th Elementary School (東京朝鮮第六初級学校) - North Korean school"ウリハッキョ一覧" (Archive). Chongryon. Retrieved on October 14, 2015. Previously the Deutsche Schule Tokyo was in the ward."Deutscher Bundestag 4. Wahlperiode Drucksache IV/3672" (Archive). Bundestag (West Germany). 23 June 1965. Retrieved on 12 March 2016. p. 35/51. "Deutsche Schule Tokyo 1847 2-chome, Sanno Ota-ku" The school is now in Yokohama. Libraries The city operates several libraries, including:"Libraries." City of Ota. Retrieved on January 13, 2009. *Ota Library (the main library) *Hamatake Library *Haneda Library *Ikegami Library *Kamata Library *Kamata Ekimae Library *Kugahara Library *Magome Library *Omori East Library *Omori South Library *Omori West Library *Rokugo Library *Senzokuike Library *Shimomaruko Library *Tamagawa Library Sister cities Ōta has a sister city relationship with Salem, Massachusetts. The discovery of a shell mound in Ōmori, one of the forerunners of Ōta, by Edward S. Morse, director of the museum in Salem, occasioned the tie. Ōta has a friendship link with Chaoyang District, Beijing, China. See also References External links * Ōta City official website * The Toho University official website * Category:1947 establishments in Japan Category:Populated places established in 1947 Category:Wards of Tokyo